Terminals are in use today at locations where a person makes a transaction in an establishment. Most of the terminals have data reading capability for acquiring customer held data which is applied to a microprocessor to identify the customer and process the necessary data to complete a transaction. Sometimes as part of the transaction, the customer is asked to sign his or her name upon a signature capture pad and the signature is electronically recorded as part of the transaction. Other times the card user is asked to input data through some type of real or virtual keypad.
Currently available terminals have been observed to exhibit numerous limitations. Efforts regarding such systems have led to continuing developments to improve their versatility, practicality and efficiency.